


Reset

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash - Freeform, Cameos, Crossover temático, Ho-oh - Freeform, No tiene shipping, Película Pokemon, Pikachu - Freeform, lineas temporales, undertale - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: La pluma que dejó caer Ho-Oh se volvió un símbolo: el de que podría hacer realidad sus sueños. Ya fuese en una realidad... u otra.





	Reset

Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta, tenía una meta en mente: Convertirse en Maestro Pokémon. El décimo día, del décimo mes, de su décimo año de vida, salió de casa… tarde; para conseguir su primer pokémon… que no fue el que quería; y con ello, emprender un viaje con su nuevo compañero… que lo odiaba.  
  
Pero no iba a dejar que nada de eso lo detuviese; su  _determinación_  por cumplir su sueño era mayor. Tanto, que le permitió sobrevivir al ataque de unos Spearrow para proteger al Pikachu que le habían otorgado.  
  
Quizá eso, y mucho más, fue lo que vio el legendario pokémon ave, Ho-oH, en él para mostrarse. Y no sólo eso. Al surcar por los cielos, dejó caer una de sus coloridas plumas. Ash la tomó y supo que aquel era un símbolo: el de que estaba destinado a cumplir sus sueños.  
  
Ash era como muchos niños de su edad: enérgico y de buen corazón. Hasta ahí acababa la lista de las buenas cualidades porque e seguían cosas como: impaciente, inmaduro o testarudo. De no haber sido por la suerte —una muy fortuita y conveniente— de haberse encontrado con Misty y Brock, líderes de gimnasio, muy seguramente jamás hubiese sobrevivido un día en el Bosque Verde. O el —en aquel entonces temible— Equipo Rocket se hubiese llevado a todos sus pokémon.  
  
Pero el tiempo pasó y Ash fue mejorando. En combates y como persona. Su fuerza y valía crecían cada día; sus pokémon mejoraban el lazo que tenían con él y su relación con Pikachu se volvió única: estaba seguro que serían amigos toda la vida.  
  
Al final, nada de eso le permitió alzarse con la copa en la Liga Pokémon. Había perdido y, vaya, ¡de qué forma! Consciente de que aún era un novato, no se rindió y se prometió a sí mismo que lo haría mejor. Así, junto con sus amigos, se embarcó por Johto, la región adyacente; estando seguro que, con la experiencia a cuestas, lo haría mejor.  
  
Su  _determinación_  ardía, y no iba a dejar que nada lo detuviese.  
  
Casi otro año después, perdía una vez más la oportunidad de hacerse con el preciado trofeo. Entonces, por primera vez se cuestionó si en verdad valía la pena seguir intentando. Se vio así mismo viajando de región en región. Tendría quince y lo seguirá intentando. Tendría veinti-algo y lo seguiría intentando. Sería un viejo de cuarenta y lo seguirá intentando. Llegaría a viejo amargado y moriría sin haber cumplido sus sueños.  
  
Aquel pensamiento lo horrorizó como jamás nada lo había hecho. Se encontraba metido en su cama, en casa, pensando cuál sería el siguiente objetivo. Se levantó y registró sus cosas, topándose con la cajita en donde había guardado la pluma otorgada al inicio de su viaje. Lanzó un bufido cayendo en cuenta de que esa pluma no tenía nada de mágico y que hubiese dado igual conservarla que haberla arrojado al río.  
  
Qué equivocado estaba porque, en ese momento, la pluma comenzó a brillar.  
  
Al mirar a su alrededor, notó que todo estaba completamente oscuro… salvo por unas pequeñas letras doradas flotando en medio de la nada. Éstas componían una palabra:  
  


“RESET”

  
Sabía qué significaba esa palabra.  _Reiniciar. Volver a comenzar la partida_. Sí, sabía qué quería decir, pero no lograba comprender a qué se refería; ¿reiniciar qué? Por un instante, tuvo la sensación de saberlo.  
  
¿Pero realmente estaba dispuesto a hacerlo?  
  
No quería perder a Pikachu pero… si en verdad eran amigos, ¿no estarían destinados a encontrarse de nuevo?  
  
Se armó de valor y tocó las letras.

  
RESET.

  
Despertó de nuevo en su cama, después de que su madre entrase a regañarlo por haberse quedado dormido. Tuvo un extraño Deja-vú. Como por inercia, corrió hasta el laboratorio del Profesor Oak en donde ya no había más pokémon de novatos más que un Pikachu que no hacía caso.  
  
La historia se volvía a repetir.  
  
Pero esta vez, no iba a cometer los mismos errores, se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
Claro está, que una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo.  
  
Cayó de nuevo al río. La preocupación por no morir ahogado no le permitió notarlo en el momento, sino que se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en la parte baja del bosque. En esa ocasión, no se había enganchado en el anzuelo de Misty. Al recuperarse, continuó su camino, pensando en que más adelante volvería a ver a sus viejos compañeros.  
  
No pasó. Conoció a dos nuevos chicos: Verity y Sorrel. Chicos que tenían pokémon que él nunca había visto. Así, una nueva idea iluminó su mente: ¿Por qué mejor no viajar con ellos? Toparse de nueva cuenta con los líderes le haría repetir su historia, además de considerar que ya había aprendido todo lo que necesita de ellos. Prosiguió su viaje, se topó con nuevos rivales y retos que hacían que su  _determinación_  creciera. No cabía duda, esta vez iba a ganar…  
  
Casi. Le fue mejor en la liga, eso sí. Regresó a casa con una sonrisa agridulce; miro la luna desde su ventana y tomó la pluma.  
  


RESET.

  
Despertó y sin esperar los regaños de su madre, corrió de nuevo al laboratorio de Oak. Preguntó directo por Pikachu. No estaba del todo seguro si su amigo roedor recordaba esos reinicios temporales, pero ciertamente cada vez la actitud era mucho menos tosca y se veía mucho más animado, como si estuviese esperando el regreso de un amigo al que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Salieron juntos del laboratorio y se preguntaron a dónde irían. ¿Lo intentarían de nuevo en la Liga Añil? ¿En la de Johto?  
  
El mundo era muy grande, ¿para qué limitarse a la liga local? A lo mejor su futuro estaba más allá de las vastas cordilleras de la región. Camino al puerto, se topó con la parvada de Spearrow. Esta vez Pikachu se defendió por su cuenta.  
  
Días después se encontraba en Hoenn, donde nadie le conocía Una tierra llena de esperanzas para hacer de su  _sueño_ una realidad. Durante su trayecto conoció a una chica llamada May y a su hermano pequeño Max. La niña era una completa novata que poco o nada sabía de los pokémon, hasta le daba la sensación de que ni le gustaban. Decidió viajar con ella y, por primera vez, sintió que él era el guía y maestro de alguien. A lo mejor era ese exceso de tutela el que evitaba que pudiese desarrollar su verdadero potencial y, sin esa limitación, esta vez nada le impediría alcanzar su objetivo.  
  
Por desgracia, no fue así; de nuevo alguien más, salido de la nada, le arrebataba su sueño. Sintió que era una burla del destino que había elegido.  
  
“Por más veces que lo intentes, el resultado será el mismo”.  
  
No iba a dejar que eso fuese cierto. Se llenó nuevamente de  _determinación_ …  
  


RESET.

  
Despertó mucho antes de que sonase el reloj. Desayunó y se vistió. Incluso llegó primero que el nieto del profesor. Pudo haber elegido a Squirtle pero la decisión se tomó cuando Pikachu escapó de la pokébola para saltar a los brazos de su amigo. Salió y corrió rumbo al aeropuerto. Mandó un ‘impactrueno’ al árbol donde se guarecían los Spearrow. A las horas ya se encontraba en Sinnoh más que dispuesto a no volver a fallar. Ahí conoció a una niña llamada Dawn; no era un as de batalla, pero tampoco era tan novata como May. Aunque sus profesiones eran diferentes, vio en ella a una igual. A lo mejor eso era: siempre eran compañeros por encima y por debajo de él; pero estando a la misma altura, encontraría el equilibrio para librar todas las situaciones.  
  
Y pareció funcionar, en ese salto temporal se enfrentó a un rival como jamás lo había hecho antes. Paul era verdaderamente de temer y, si lograba ganarle, ya no habría ninguna barrera entre él y el triunfo.  
  
Usando toda la experiencia de sus anteriores viajes,se abrió paso rápidamente hasta llegar a la liga y enfrentarse con la frontera final.  
  
¡Y ganó!  
  
Solo para perder después con otro tipo salido de la nada que tenía dos malditos legendarios. ¿Era una broma?  
  


RESET.

  
Dioses, estaba tan cansado de todo… Quería tirar la toalla y rendirse. Reírle amargamente al destino. “Sí, tenías razón, no importa en qué línea de tiempo lo intente, nunca seré campeón”.  
  
Pero la llama de la  _determinación_  aún iluminaba su corazón.  
  
Para esa ocasión, Pikachu ya se había escapado del laboratorio y lo esperaba a la puerta de casa. Intentó ir con la mente más despejada y tomarse las cosas con calma. Viajó rumbo a Unova sin un plan en concreto; ¡que fuese lo que el destino quisiese!  
  
Y le fue MUCHO peor que la vez pasada.  
  


RESET.

  
No se levantó. Estaba harto. ¡Harto! Comenzó a llorar.  
  
Pikachu entró por su ventana y se acurrucó a su lado. Él lo abrazó y le agradeció que, pese a todo, siempre lo tendría a él, sin importar cuantas veces le diese a ese maldito botón.  
  
Pero en el fondo quería intentarlo, aunque fuese una vez más.  
  
No salió de casa como en las ocasiones anteriores. Esta vez lo haría bien. Comenzó a practicar con algunos pokémon que había a su alrededor, a retar a algunos entrenadores y a diseñar nuevas estrategias con Pikachu. Cuando se sintió listo, viajó a Kalos; ya no como un niño de diez años, aunque en esa línea del tiempo los tuviese.  
  
Llegó a la lejana región como la suma de sus pasadas experiencias.  
  
Viajó con otro líder de gimnasio, su hermanita y una chica que en algún momento de su infancia conoció, aunque tanto salto temporal no le hacía recordar en qué momento, o en qué línea paso eso.  
  
Se mantuvo firme a sus principios y a su sueño. Notó que su rendimiento era mucho mejor que las veces pasadas, aunque para ello tuviese que matar un poco esa parte inocente con la que empezó. Porque mentalmente, ya no era un niño. ¿Cuántos años tendría de no haber usado la pluma? ¿Quince? Rayos, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?  
  
Algunas noches se le iban imaginado los otros hubiera. ¿Sería ya un Maestro de haber seguido con Misty y Brock? ¿Qué habría sido de la pequeña May? ¿Paul y Dawn habían conseguido sus respectivas metas? ¿Iris sería ya más fuerte que él?  
  
¿Sería más feliz en alguna de esas líneas?  
  
Tantas preguntas que nunca iba a poder resolver.  
  
Al fin el gran momento llegó, había llegado a donde nunca antes: la final. Lo único que tenía que hacer era vencer a un Charizard. ¡Cielos, él había tenido uno! Bueno, técnicamente era un Mega-Charizard y no era lo mismo.  
  
Pero tenía un Greninja único.  
  
Tenía el apoyo de sus compañeros —y a lo lejos podía sentir el de todos los que dejó atrás, apoyándole—.  
  
Tenía la experiencia, las vivencias…  
  
La  _determinación_.  
  
En el último segundo… su pokémon cayó. Alan se hacía con la copa.

* * *

  
  
Regresó a Pueblo Paleta días después de la liga. Nunca antes haber regresado a causa le causaba una sensación tan amarga. Y tampoco había notado bien lo bello que era su pueblo natal…  
  
La paz que le infundía.  
  
¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había sentido paz?  
  
Y volvió a acordarse de todos sus compañeros, de todas esas promesas que nunca pudo cumplir, de todos esos lugares que nunca visitó por correr a toda prisa a las puertas del gimnasio.  
  
Porque lo importante siempre fue ganar una medalla, ganar una liga, hacerse con la copa y después…  
  
¿Qué seguía? Ah sí… ser un Maestro Pokémon.  
  
…  
  
¿Y qué era ser un Maestro Pokémon?  
  
Ash lanzó una buena carcajada. A lo largo de todos sus viajes se había hecho un montón de cuestionamientos de lo más raros y nunca el más básico:  
  
¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso?  
  
Pikachu subió a su hombro, frotó sus mejillas contra las de su amigo, soltando un par de chispas en el proceso. Ash metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la pluma. Dio la media vuelta.  
  
Sopló.  
  
Y la pluma alzó el vuelo, justo como su dueño lo había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo en un lugar lejano y a la vez tan cercano de donde se encontraban.  
  
Ash giró la perilla.  
  
—Estoy en casa.


End file.
